Making food only for Kano!
by Mei de Famille
Summary: Kano wanted Kido only cook for him. How he did it? A story about Kano's plan and Kido's cooking


**AN: Hello everyone ^^ I'm back with another oneshot. Before this new oneshot, I'd like to show my gratitude to all of you who had favorited and followed my stories. Thanks GoLdensummertime, akaoisora, Den51, Mryhh for the reviews; you don't know how happy I am to receive email "Review from…"!**

**And thanks Wanglang1313 tumblr for encouraging me to complete this oneshot. I'm sorry if this dissapointed you…**

**Once again, thank you for loving my stories. I love all of you.**

**This story is like the continuation of the video "Mary's Tamagotoji", you should check it out, because it's so cute. In short, this video is about Mary tried to make bentou for Seto but only after Kido helped her she could make it. It's a SetoMary's video. That's the reason why I came up with the thought to make some KanoKido too~~ **

**Near the end of the** **video, Kano said that "We didn't have anyone to make bentou for us", that's the beginning for this story xD**

**Let's go!**

* * *

**Making food only for Kano!**

"We didn't have anyone to make bentou for us, ne" – Watching Seto happily with Mary, Kano said half joking, half bitter.

Kido appeared out of nowhere, her arm stretched out and handed Kano with a box of bentou. Kano looked at the box, surprised at first, then that surprising wide eyes turned into amusing eyes at Kido. Didn't want Kano to even say something to make fun of her, Kido quickly said.

"Don't think too highly about yourself. Just that after Mary's cooking, there was so much food left so if I didn't do something it would be a waste."

And then she let the box go, causing Kano to catch it as she turned and walked away, hiding her redden face. Kano held the box in his hand, amused but at the same time felt happy that Kido made bentou for him but not Shintarou or Konoha. To be received a special food just for him, he couldn't help but thought that if only Kido always cooked only for him. Smiling to himself, he opened the box and ate it slowly.

That night, after all of them returned to the base, Kano gave Kido the empty box, together with a complaint.

"Hey Kido, your cooking is not good as always. Is your cooking skill getting rusty?"

This made Kido's eyes widen in shock and almost dropped the bentou box. How could her cooking be… She started cooking when she was a kid and up to now her skill was sharpen day by day. Plus that no one said anything about the dinner she always made. Or they just hide the truth so that she didn't feel sad?

"What are you talking about Kano-san? Leader-san's cooking is good as always!" – Momo quickly said as she realized Kido shocking face.

"No no Kisaragi-chan. You don't eat Kido-made food for such a long time like me so you can't give right comment as well as me." - Kano said to Momo, his index finger raised and he shaked it slighly in front of Momo's face. Then he turned to Kido to add "Honestly, Kido, I think Kido should practice more. If you don't mind, I'll willing to be the one testing your cooking~"

"Are you serious?" – Kido glared at him, but inside she was feeling unsecure, believed in what he had said.

"I only want the best for you, Kido. And if you make so much food, it'll be wasted, so just cook enough for me to test it!" – Kano looked straight into Kido eyes with honesty. The interaction made Kido blush a little, before she turned away and headed to the kitchen with a grunt as if she said "whatever" for a reply. Because she turned her back to Kano, she didn't realize a hint of red flashing in Kano's eyes for a moment, and a smirk in his face.

That day, Kido let Hibiya and Momo make dinner for everyone while she focused on "practice". After an hour of cooking, she gave Kano some delicious tamagotoji, the same food that Mary put in her bentou to Seto. She impatiently waiting Kano to finished the food and gave her his comment.

"Oi Kido is you sick or not feel well somewhere? Because your tamagotoji truly wasn't good." – Kano said with a worried scowl. Kido was shock again. It couldn't be… I tasted it and it didn't as bad as he said. Seeing Kido's suspecting eyes on him, he hastily said. "Maybe you mistaked some ingredient but didn't realize. Perhaps it because of a tired day today, you should rest, tomorrow you can practice again!"

Speaking of that…maybe that was the reason, she thought. Nodded to him, she left the room with a disappointed expression. Once again, she didn't notice Kano's playfully grin as he watched her, his hand playing with the bowl she gave.

* * *

The next day, Kido, as always, was the first one to wake up in the Dan. There were breads left in the kitchen, so she decided to let the Dan eat bread for breakfast. Mary, now know how to make a bentou, appeared about half an hour later to prepare Seto's bentou before he went to his job, which made Kido really surprise. She was glad, though, because that was mean she had time to make some thing for her "practice". After a whole night thinking of what to cook, she decided to make something sweet. "This time's definitely going to be good!", she infidently thought, sweet was one of her strengths afterall.

This time Kano ate half of the cake she made, then placed it down on the table with a sad face. He shocked his head, making Kido half disappointed, half unintelligible. She promptly retrieved to the kitchen before Kano could say something. A lot of thoughts popped up in her mind. "Maybe I mistaked the number of eggs… or the amount of sugar…", something like that may had happened. "Perhaps… Kano is playing with me? No, I can't think bad about other like that, that isn't like a leader at all. He might worry about me, that's all". "But… why I have to cook for only him? Well he volunteered, didn't he? Besides Kano and Seto, no one knows my cooking as well as them…" So many thought came up to her, one after another. However, she realized that she couldn't sit there all day with all the thoughts, she was better get into action. Standing up, she decided to go buy some cooking books and some ingredients for the next practicing cook, with a determination to make this the last time. But she didn't want Kano to see her too affected by his words like this, so she activated her eyes and walked through the living room. In the living room, someone was chatting, Kano and Shintarou were chatting.

"Hey Kano, I ate the cake Kido made, it tastes so good for a home-cook like Kido! Why you made such a sad and disappointed face to her?"

"Shh, don't talk it out loud!" – Kano told Shintarou, his eyes looked around for Kido's presence. Assured that she wasn't there, Kano deactivated his eyes and talked like a whisper to the hikiNEET.

"Kido's cooking skill is good as always, maybe better! I said so just because I want Kido to make food just for me! See, when everyone ate Hibiya and Momo's food for yesterday dinner, I ate Kido's delicious tamagotoji. This morning everyone had bread for breakfast, I had a tasty cake. Kido is so easy to fool, you know~" – Kano finished with his two arm lifted in the air by his sides in a "it can't be help" pose, leaning his back to the sofa. As his back reach the sofa, his head made contact with something soft, in fact, that was the stomach of someone standing behind him.

Kido.

She had stood there when they were talking; her way passing the room to the front door was stopped because of the curiousity about the conversation, all the time using her eyes so that they didn't know her presence. Obviously Kano's mostly like a whisper words were loud enough for her to hear it fully. The contact Kano's head made was the reason why her red eyes faded away. She stood there, silent, as Kano's word slowly sank into her. Seconds later, her eyes turned in to a deathly glare, making Kano shivered even he couldn't see it directly.

"A…ah… Gentle Leader-san please… Violence is not a good example for the members…" – Kano said as he turned to face her, sweating, ready to run.

But Kido was faster. She quickly grabbed his collar and made him stand up, then gave him a hard, really hard, punch in the stomach. If possible, all the food he ate from yesterday could all spilled out. He crawled on the floor, hand reached toward Kido as he apologized but only to be kicked more.

Shintarou watched the scene, scared both because of Kido's deathly expression and for Kano's condition. More punishment would be set for his idiotic plan, Shintarou heard Kido said, like there would be no meal for him, at least Kido's making one, for a next few months, or all the housechore was now Kano's. Well, at least Kano had his wonderful special bentou and food, Shintarou thought to himself, at last, I didn't receive anything.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please read and give me some reviews! **


End file.
